She Didn't Have Time
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: AU fic! song fic to the song 'She Didn't Have Time' by Terri Clark,   Kim simply did not have the time to find love...


Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers or the song she didn't have time. I guess I own the complete asshole named Mark tho…

* * *

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said "your better off with out me  
I'm not what you need"  
like her momma had said about him_

"Later Kim" Mark said

"But-" Kim started to say but Mark stopped her

"You're better off without me… I'm not what you need" He said descending the porch steps. Kim couldn't say anything. All she could think was 'my mom was right… why didn't I listen to her?'

**Flashback**

"**Kim, I wish you wouldn't keep going out with him"**

"**Mother I love him!" Km protested**

"**You so much better than him. You don't need him! He's not what you need! You need someone else"**

**Kim didn't say anything she just walked out of the house to go to her boyfriends house not knowing that she should've listened to her mom, and not her heart… well at least she thought it was her heart that was telling her that she loved him.**

**End Flashback**

_he started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that_

Mark got into his car and started up and car, while Kim still stood there with tears in her eyes just watching him. He pulled out of the drive way and sped down the road. He didn't even look back at her one last time before he left.

'What a jerk… even a stranger would show more compassion than that' she thought bitterly.

_she could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time_

Kim was just about to break down in tears when she heard a cry from within the house. 'Cant cry now' Kim thought running to her daughter.

"Hey baby girl… everything will be alright… I promise" Kim said picking up her daughter and rocking her.

"It's just us now… I don't think he could've left any faster… but I will love you twice as much, for the loss of his" Kim kissed her daughters forehead and smiled when she looked up at her with her big brown eyes. 'Well at least you have my eyes' she thought

"You're cold, aren't you, Lizzie?" Kim muttered. Kim looked around the Lizzie's room for the pink blanket her mother used for her when she was a baby.

"Now where is it?!" Kim asked frustrated, she put Lizzie down and started searching for it. When she found it she wrapped Lizzie in and rocked her keeping Lizzie as close to her as possible.

"I should be crying, huh?" she asked her little one, slowly the baby was falling to sleep. "But I can't, can I… not when I'm blessed to have you"

Kim walked into her room with Lizzie and sat on the bed just rocking her still. "I love you" she spoke quietly as the baby feel asleep.

_she got a sitter, she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was a factory and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new"_

"Thank you so much, Kira!" Kim said getting ready to head out the door

"It's fine, it's summer, and I really don't have much to do… plus I love Lizzie!"

Kim smiled and grabbed her stuff

"Why do you still work at that factory?" Kira asked "you hate it there"

"I know… but I need to make ends meet for Lizzie and me, so I have to"

"Why don't you open up your gymnastics center?"

"I don't have the time or money to do that right, now" Kim said heading for the door "Thanks again Kira" Kim said leaving

Kira smiled sadly as she walked up to the infant's room to see her still sleeping. "You mom could do it, you know… she just doesn't want to take a chance… because she loves you too much. You make her happy"

Later that night, Kim walked into the house exhausted, it had been another long day. Kira came downstairs to see Kim just getting in.

"Lizzie is asleep" she stated

"Thank you" Kim said getting out some money to pay Kira.

"Thank you" Kira said and got ready to leave "Don't forget what I said… I really think you should try opening your gymnastics center… it would work… I'm telling you, it would be huge" and with that wisdom said Kira left

Kim shook her head, and walked up stairs to Lizzie's room where she was sleeping for the night. Kim walked over to her and kissed her good-night. "I promise everything will be perfect… I'll get everything to work"

Kim got up and went to her room and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

The next day her two best friends came over to see her.

"My news is…"

"Oh come on tell us already, Trini!" Aisha said

"I'm engaged!"

"No way! Jason's proposed?!" Aisha asked in shock

"Yeah yesterday!" Trini squealed really excited

They looked at Kim who hasn't said anything. She looked tired and sad.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked worried

"You guys are soo happy, I'm so happy for you" Kim smiled

"Don't give me that! Girl you got to get out of this house!"

"Yeah! And maybe you'll meet someone new…"

"Yeah! And he'll take care of you and love you"

Kim just shook her head and laughed "I'm fine"

_she could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time_

After her friends left Kim went to pick her daughter from Piano Lessons.

'Meet someone new?' Kim thought 'No way… where would I find time to do that?... I mean with all of Lizzie's Ballet lessons, Piano, Little league and everything else she likes to do'

Kim walked into the place where her daughter was taking piano, and when Lizzie saw her, her eyes brightened and she ran to her mother and hugged her tight.

"I missed you"

Kim looked down at her daughter "I missed you too"

'I don't need anyone. I have Lizzie that's all I need"

_not time where would she find the time  
to trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
a crowded parking lot and then  
not time to just have coffee with the man  
who got her tired fixed  
she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
when he asked do you have kids_

'Ugh! Come on… I got to get home' Kim thought rather madly. The check out line was taking forever. She was in the line for at least 20 minutes. It seemed like that was the case for every line. 'Why me?' Kim thought sadly as she waited.

Kim needed to get back home to Lizzie, but it was one of those horrible days. Nothing was going right for her today. Her hair dryer blew out so her hair was a mess there was a stain on her favorite blouse. Her heel broke along with her pen. And now this check out line was taking forever!

Finally she got to the front quickly paid and zipped out of there fast. She was in the parking lot looking for her car when said saw it.

'Nope, this isn't my car' Kim said, even though she knew the car with the flat tire was hers. She took out her keys and used the locater button to find out, yes indeed, that was her car. She opened the trunk of the car and put her things in before she sat on top of the trunk. And for the first time in five years, tears started pouring down her face.

"Need some help, miss?" Came a voice

She looked up to see a guy with long brown hair starring at her with a smile on his face. Kim couldn't say anything.

"Looks like you got a flat tire"

"Yeah" Kim muttered her head dropping

"Need some help?"

She looked back up at him

"I can help, no charge"

"Well uh…"

"You got a spare?" He asked

"No…" Kim's head dropped again

"Hey no worries, I'll get mine" He said smiling at her again.

"No it's fine, you don't"

"How else are you going to get it fixed?"

"Well"

"Don't worry about it" He said running to his car and coming back with some tools and a spare tire. She got off her car and he started working on replacing the tire

'Gosh is he handsome' She thought as he replaced it, before she knew it he was done

"Thank you so much" Kim said with a genuine smile

"No problem… uh… sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Kimberly Hart"

"No problem Kim. Oh By the way I'm Tommy Oliver"

"Nice to meet you" They shook hands and Kim could've swoon she felt a spark go through her. Not knowing Tommy had the same feeling happen to him. But what was going through his mind when he held Kim's hand was… 'YES! No ring!'

They let go of each other's hands and Tommy gathered his stuff.

"Would uh…"

"Yes?" Kim asked turning to face him

"Would you like to go out sometime soon?"

"Uh…"

"Nothing big, I mean we could just go get coffee if you want. Like maybe tomorrow"

Kim looked at him. 'What should I say?' Kim wondered. She didn't know if she should but she remembered the way that shock felt going through her. 'Maybe not all men are bad… but should I really' Kim looked at him and he smiled at her again

"Uh… Yeah, sure"

"Great! How about tomorrow at six?"

'Kira can baby-sit Lizzie' "That sounds perfect"

"Great see you then" Tommy said and took off, leaving Kim standing there with a smile on her face.

Tommy and Kim were sitting at the coffee shop talking about anything and everything. She found out that Tommy use to live in the same town she did before she moved. And that he was a Doctor of Paleontology, and was going to be a Science teacher at the local high school, which involves him cutting his hair before summer is over. She found herself feeling like she was in heaven just sitting with this man that she only known for about a day. How could that be? Kim was brought out of her thoughts by Tommy's next question

"Kim, I was wondering… do you have kids?"

_she could've lied  
but she didn't have time  
all she said was "she's five"  
he said "I saw the car seat I love kids  
does she have your eyes?"  
and they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny it's power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time_

Kim sat there for a minute. 'Should I tell him? I mean not many people want to date single parents… but if he cant deal with Lizzie then he's just not the one…'

"She's five" she answered

"Cool, I saw the car seat, I love kids"

"You do?"

"Yeah I use to teach little kids karate when I was younger, I was planning on opening a karate center but I really didn't have the time, I mean with digs and teaching… it's a lot"

Kim smiled, she couldn't believe that the first guy she happened to be out with in a while liked kids

"Does she have your eyes?"

"Why?"

"Because yours are beautiful"

Kim blushed "Yeah, she has my eyes"

Tommy smiled "So when do I meet her?" Tommy asked taking her hand in his.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Done! I really wanted to do a songfic to this song so I decided to. I actually like the way this turned out. And Mark is definitely my own characters because honestly I cant see anyone from power rangers being so cruel! But maybe that's just me… oh well! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
